California, Meet New Mexico
by Stacey And E Productions
Summary: What happens when you mix three girls who have no idea who they really are? And add two more that aren't completly related? Then throw in a Gossip Girl? Chaos. Troyella
1. Season Preview

**I had a sudden rush for an insperation for another story... I know I haven't finished the other ones. But I tend to get muses for stories come and go...**

Key:

_Gossip Girl's voice (narrator)  
_**Images  
**Character: words (voice)  
**_actions_**

* * *

_Hello everyone. LA's very own Gossip Girl here. And here's a juicy story for you. What happens when you mix two friends who are like sisters..._

**Flashes of a blond girl and a brunette girl laughing  
Same duo partying  
Same duo flirting with guys**

Brunette: ARI, I LOVE YOU!  
Blond (Ari): ANNA, I LOVE YOU TOO!

_**Both girl's laughter rings out**_

_and a third one who's never met them; who lives in another state?_

**Gabriella is shown with her friends  
Gabriella is shown on stage  
Gabriella at the lifeguard stand.**

Gabriella: Troy, I love you.  
Troy: I love you too, Gabriella.

**_Shows Troyella kissing._**

_Especially if the other two are nothing like the one who lives in the other state?_

Anna: Ari, what did we just do?  
Ari: I have no idea, but wasn't that just so cool?

_**Shows them pushing away a threat without touching them.**_

_Gossip Girl here with all the scandals. Starring Daneel Harris and/or Ashlee Simpson as Elaine "Ella" Harrison:_

Ella: What are you two doing here?  
Anna: What do you think?  
Ari: Someone or something's called us here.

_Also known as Marnie Piper, played by Rachel Bilson:_

Marnie: Something's up. And it's up to us to find out what.

_And Brittney Snow as Ariana Simpson:_

Ariana: Oh, please, get a room you two!

_Also known as Paige Conwell, played by Rihanna:_

Paige: Please, don't hurt them!  
?: Ah, the witch of light, better known as Paige Conwell.  
Paige: Leave my sisters alone!

_And Leighton Meester as Adrianna Rivera:_

Adrianna: Well, if it isn't little miss know-it-all.  
Sharpay: Watch it, _Adrianna_.  
Adrianna: You know I hate being called that. It's either Anna or nothing at all!

_Also known as Justice Conwell, played by Rihanna:_

?: Well, if it isn't Justice, the shadow guardian. You could be great you know.  
Justice: Leave me alone! Get out of my head!  
?: Why? You could be great. Without your sisters to bring you down.

**_Justice falls down, screaming_**

_And Taylor Momson as Carson Jenny Simspon:_

Carson: Look, whatever it is, Ari, you can tell me.  
Ariana: This has nothing to do with you, Casey!  
Carson: It has everything to do with me.

_Also known as Jennifer Conwell, played by Lil' Mama:_

Jennifer: Okay then, let's do this.

_Vanessa Hudgens as a flawless Gabriella Montez:_

Gabriella: You're kidding me, right? There's no way I'm a guardian, let alone a guardian of another world.  
Ariana: Believe it. And you're our sister.  
Gabriella: I'm sorry, I must've misheard you. There's no way I'm a princess.  
Adrianna: Please, you have _gwat_ to be kidding me! She's really dunce for a smart person, isn't she?

_Also known as Serena Conwell, played by (you guessed it) Rihanna:_

Serena: I guess you guys _were_ right.

**Justice is in a shadow prison, chained to the wall, holding the bars, looking sarcastic.**

Justice: Ya think?  
Paige: J! This is NO time to be sarcastic!  
Justice: Sorry. Couldn't resist.

_Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans:_

Sharpay: It's so not fair!  
Gabriella: What?  
Sharpay: You get to have the amazing sisters!  
Gabriella: I'll trade places with you any day now that I know this.  
Troy: Oh no you don't!

_The super smexy Zac Efron as Troy Bolton  
Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth_

Taylor: CHAD MICHEAL DANFORTH! HOW COULD YOU!  
Chad: How could I what?  
Taylor: HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?  
Chad: I didn't cheat on you!

_Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie:_

Gabriella: TAYLOR MICHELLE MCKESSIE! HOW COULD YOU?  
Taylor: How could I what?  
Gabriella: HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME?  
Taylor: I DIDN'T LIE TO YOU! FOR THE LAST TIME, I WOULD NEVER LIE TO YOU!  
Gabriella: THEN WHY DID YOU SAY TROY CHEATED ON ME!  
Taylor: BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO BE THE ONLY ONE WITH A CHEATING BOYFRIEND!  
Gabriella: Oh.

_And Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans. This has been Gossip Girl.  
You know you love me.  
XOXO,  
Gossip Girl_


	2. Episode One

**A/N: Ah, another story update! Please, enjoy the first chapter of my brand new story! It's a scandalous first chapter that introduces to you the new original characters. Come on, you know you've been wondering what happened in San Diego!**

* * *

_Hello, darlings. Gossip Girl here. You know what they say about what happens in Las Vegas, stays in Las Vegas. Not true in the Sisterhood duo, Miss Ari, and Miss Anna, who are constantly being found out. Miss Ari was seen partying it up big time after her break-up with N, who obviously has no clue what he's missing out on, judging from the way she seduced those older guys. And Miss Anna? Why, Mr. Sam better watch out. Miss Anna may of not gone home with anyone, but she could've._

_And things wouldn't look too good if that happened, now would it? Miss Anna, you'd better be careful. Guys just love to use you. You do have amazing features, you know, and thanks to the fact no one notices anything, they don't care about the cankles. Forget the classic beauty, guys. The Sisterhood has the best of both worlds, with an all-American popular beauty princess and the exotic look with Miss Anna paired with seductive red lips and a beauty mark. Talk about perfection!_

_However, these girls are well-known heartbreakers. And what's up with them recently? Well, that's up for you to find out, and send me tips! I'll be watching. I have eyes everywhere. And yes, I know you're still wondering who I am. And who am I? That's a secret I'll never tell. You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl. By the way, I'm just starting this blog._

* * *

_They say when you go to Vegas, you have nothing to worry about when you get home. Not the case in Los Angelos's elite, considering what's just been found out about them. I'm Gossip Girl, giving you the scoop on the City of Angel's elite._

_SPOTTED: Miss Anna and Miss Ari arriving home after a long time in Vegas. Why so long? Well, I have the scoop of what happened in Vegas. Miss Ari hasn't been one hundred percent faithful to her friend, Meg, sleeping with N during that trip to Vegas. Meg, watch out. When Miss Ari sleeps with a guy, they have a tendency to dump their girlfriends to get with her. And then she breaks their hearts. But I believe that this might be the time that Miss Ari has absolutely no intention of breaking his heart, even on accident._

_Miss Anna was spotted, and she wasn't exactlly staying true to Sam herself, partying it up with our very own playboy, The J-Man, and we all know how that usually ends up for most girls. However, Miss Anna also seems to be an exceptation for The J-Man, since he's been treating her like a queen. Could it be that The J-Man is finally going to have a relationship with someone? And could that someone be our very own Miss Anna, even though she's never been able to get over N fully, considering her past with him? And now Miss Ari's sleeping with her ex._

_How charming. Watch out girls. You might just be the ones who end up being played this time. And there's no turning back. Going on to Miss Ari's little sister, Little Casey, she seemed to enjoy filling in for her sister, considering that she's just a freshman. And she did considerably well for a freshman. Her older sister must be proud. Little Casey's already following in her older sister's footsteps._

_Keep an eye open for more gossip. I'll be watching._

* * *

Ariana woke up on the day of her flight, but as she looked around, she realized something. She wasn't in her own room. Ariana looked over and saw none other than her ex, Nathan Young, in only his boxers. She huffed, and hit him on the arm hard.

This woke up Nathan, as he yelped, "Ouch! What the _hell_ was that for?"

Ariana rolled her eyes and said, "For sleeping with me. Now everyone's going to think we're back to being boyfriend/girlfriend again! And they'll know you cheated on Meg! How dumb can you get? After all, she's only one of my 'best friends'!"

Ariana scoffed inside her head, and thought, _Am I reallyMegan's "best friend"? I mean, I totally hate her for stealing Nate away from me! And not to mention that bitch is totally psycho and jealous of me! Ugh, I guess I'm not really her friend after all. I'm a faux friend to her. I mean, she dresses in knock-offs!_

Nathan gave her a look, and said, "Ari? I think you're trying to kid me. After all, everyone can tell you hate Meg's guts."

Ariana scoffed, and replied, "As if! Now she'll totally hate me, and call me a slut! Not to mention what about Gossip Girl? It'll be all over her site in seconds, and you know that!"

Nathan laughed, and said, "Come on. Now you're being ridiculous. Remember the saying? 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.' You know that just as well as anyone, that's why you chose here! Before you move away from LA and go off to New Mexico."

Ariana sighed, and crossed her arms. Ariana continued, "God, Anna's going to hate me. She really thought she still had a chance, after all. She still loves you, and she never got to say that," she twirled on a curl absently, and began again, "But, yeah, apparently, I'm the skany, slutty whore who sleeps with other girl's guys! It's so good to know what everyone thinks of me! Not. Besides, keep quiet! Only you and Anna know currently. No one else can know!"

Nathan nodded, and said, "You're right. Let's get dressed."

* * *

_Ah, Miss Ari, why didn't you tell us you where moving to New Mexico? Now I have to keep up with two places, and you know how hard it is to do that. And N, darling, how could you even think for a second you were safe from my gossiping ways? I have my ways of finding out what happens in Vegas or any other city you can think of, so you can't run away from me. I'm hurt, Miss Ari._

_How could you think I would never find out about you and Miss Anna moving away from us? And what about Little Miss Casey? However will she survive without big sis Miss Ari to take care of her? Unless she's going with you. In which case, who's going to take over the Queen A status? Certainly you mustn't be thinking of Meg, right? After all, you apparently hate her guts. That's right everyone._

_Turns out, the Meg and Miss Ari friendship was a total fake. Miss Ari, you should be ashamed of yourself. Everyone knows you don't pretend to be friends with your lover's girlfriend. It's just so tacky and cliched. Stay tuned for more gossip._

* * *

Adrianna, Ariana, and Nathan arrived at the LA airport around noon the same day. And Megan was not happy to see Nathan or Ariana, to say the least. After all, she just found out that Ariana wasn't really her friend, she was moving, and she slept with her boyfriend. All in the same blog!

Ariana and Adrianna dodge the paparazzi's questions, and got into their limo. Ariana said sadly, looking over her shoulder to see Nathan, "Home."

Ariana's tears started to fall once she saw Nathan already kissing his girlfriend. Adrianna rubbed her back, and said, "There, there, Ari. It's gonna be okay. We're leaving for New Mexico soon."

Ariana just started crying harder, and Adrianna realized she said the wrong thing. She gave a sigh, and said, "Look, she doesn't matter. Besides, Gossip Girl's going to trash her anyway. She's a total slut."

Ariana's ears perked up. The blond look over to the brunette, dressed in the school uniform. She smirked, and said, "Let's get the bitch. What did you hear about her? What do you think it could do?"

Adrianna smirked, and tossed her long, brunette waves. She replied evilly, "Only if you think that she slept with someone else while Nathan was away a slut thing to do. It might just ruin their relationship. In fact, she won't know what hit her."

The blond's grin grew wider, and finished, "And pretty soon, Gossip Girl will know all about it. This is way too good to be true! Pinch me, please! OW! I didn't mean it litaraly!"

Adrianna pinched her, and Ariana wasn't please with it. She mumbled, "Sorry. I thought you were being serious."

* * *

_Ah, Meg, Meg, Meg. What ever shall we do with you? Looks like N wasn't the only one who was unfaithful while away at Vegas, having fun. Meg had fun right here in LA, partying it up with several guys. Now Meg, isn't it just wrong of you to sleep with other guys while your guy's away, cheating on you? Shouldn't you wait until you've gotten a reason to break up with him?_

_No matter. The relationship was doomed from the start. Girls like Meg are nothing but trouble. N, why don't you get back together with Miss Ari? After all, she's the girl who rules the school and looks good doing so. Not to mention she's the definition of the perfect all-American angel. And a total celebrity, considering how everyone across the nation knows who she is._

_And now they know she's going to be going to Albequrque, New Mexico to be spending some quality family time. Though Miss Ari and Miss Anna both having family in New Mexico and have to bring Little Miss Casey along? This is just too much to handle, now isn't it? And rumors are going around that they have to go because they're going to reform school. And let me be the first to squash those rumors._

_Miss Ari, Miss Anna, and Little Miss Casey aren't going to reform school. No! Instead, they'll be attending, I'm shuddering at the thought of me having to go there, public school at a school known as East High School. I hope you girls have fun there. After all, I hear that there, the gossip's juicier, the guys are hotter, the girls are smarter, and in that school, there's no social ranks. Gasp! The horror of no defination of who you are!_

_Well, I'm sure that Miss Ari would love to avoid the drama for once. Though I highly doubt Miss Ari would be getting out of drama. Drama just seems to follow her. And as always, I'll be watching her every move there. Don't think that I don't have my sources in New Mexico, Miss Ari! Believe me, I never cease to stop following the elite everywhere that they go. And now, apperantly, I'm going to have to dig deep in New Mexico._

* * *

Ariana's, Adrianna's, and Carson's bags were packed. Ariana had four Besty Johnson bags by herself, Adrianna had six Coach bags, and Carson had five Juicy Couture gym bags. Carson was busy giving her mother a kiss goodbye, Adrianna was kissing Sam on the cheek goodbye, and Ariana was standing with Nathan. She looked down on the ground as he hugged her.

When they finally broke apart, Ariana started, "I'm going to be late for my..."

Nathan cut her off with a kiss. When they pulled apart from their sweet kiss, Ariana faltered off with a final, "flight..." Gaining confidence, she said, "Look, I know we don't want this to be goodbye. But it is. And I really should go. But, I want you to know this one thing. I love you."

Nathan simply answer, "I love you too, Ari," and kissed her again.

When air was needed, they broke apart, and Ariana rushed over to the bag check with her bags, late to catch up with the girls. Luckily, she didn't miss her flight. Running at breakneck speed, she made it to the plane.

* * *

_Miss Ari, you bad, bad, bad girl. You shouldn't be kissing other girl's guys! And N, that's not Meg, that's Miss Ari! Don't even try to say you didn't know it wasn't her, Meg is the exotic, blue eyed, dark wavy brunette with big breasts, and Miss Ari is the blue eyed sweetheart. Everyone knows who they are, they're always being spotted out and about. But this takes the cake._

_That's all for me. You know you love me._

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter for you! Now click the little purplish button that says review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Episode Two

**A/N: Ah, another episode added to the scandalous drama series known as California, Meet New Mexico. I'm currently having all stories save two on a short writer's break. Yes, I know, it's like the writer's strike, but I'm cutting NOTHING short! They'll be fabulous, once I get my muse back for them. Oh, and the play by for Ariana has been changed from Brittney Snow to Blake Lively. Blake just fitted her better. Oh, the play by for Jacob is the guy who plays Chuck, and the play by for Nathan is Chase Crawford. And of course, I'm going to hook Adrianna up with Joe Jonas. Just 'cause it's fun.**

* * *

_This is a look inside the Elite's life. Find out the gossip about the Elite moving to New Mexico, and the ones who stay behind in LA. This is all true._

How does she get her gossip?  
_Who is Gossip Girl?_

_And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell.  
You know you love me.  
XOXO,  
__Gossip Girl_

* * *

_They say that true love is tested when the test of distance is added. However, in the case of N and Miss Ari, things might be different, of course. But what exactly is going on at this public school they're going to? Well, Miss Ari and Miss Anna have already experienced paparazzi trouble, who linked those photos back to me, of course. And Little Miss Casey has already run into trouble at the airport. And this is all before they even get to school. Dear me. Wonder what'll happen when they do get to the school._

_We'll just have to wait to find out, now won't we? However, it's no wonder that Little Miss Casey is stressed. After all, she's going to have a hard time making friends since she didn't get to bring any friends with her. And N and Meg? Well, let's just say they aren't on good basis anymore. Meg claims she broke up with him, but we all know that N broke up with her just so he can go and chase down Miss Ari in New Mexico and beg for her to come back to him and live with him. Well, N, such a whimsical fantasy for you to try and live out, isn't it?_

_We're only just getting started on their day, though. What about the first meeting with the leaders of the school, which certainly didn't bode well from Miss Ari, Miss Anna, or Little Miss Casey. In fact, apparently the J-Man has flown out to be with Miss Anna, even though that certainly doesn't go with his usual party-like attitude, now does it, Mr. J-Man, or do you want people to think you've gone soft? Well, here's Gossip Girl, giving you the inside scoop on what's going on with the five, that's right, five Elite LA girls and guys in New Mexico, and how they're surviving all this. Let's just say it's not going to be easy for them to give up that easily, and give up their popularity as well._

* * *

Ariana was flipping through her clothes with Adrianna. Ariana said, "God, how hard could it be to find the _perfect_ outfit for public school? In private school, this wasn't hard at all because we wore uniforms! Dear God, what should I wear, Anna?"

Adrianna sighed, she was already stylishly dressed in all designer clothing, heels, miniskirt, tight fitting top, and hair up done in an amazing half-up do. She looked through her clothes, and tossed at her some jeans, boots, and a cute baby top. She then sat down and fixed her make-up so she looked mature and older, and said, "Put those on and I'll do your hair."

Ariana said, "Oh, thank you Anna! You're a lifesaver! I mean, who knows what I could've done? I could've worn the wrong thing to wear on the first day of school, for crying out loud! And that would be horrible!"

Adrianna giggled, and said, "I'm just doing my job. Let's hurry up before the limo leaves! Now, what to do with your hair... ah."

Adrianna straightened Ariana's blond hair, and did her makeup like a professional. She smiled, and said, taking a step back and looking over it, "Perfect. Now we're ready to go on our first day at East High!"

**Scene Change**

Adrianna's, Carson's, and Ariana's limo pulled up in front of East High, causing many people to glance over to their limo, and whisper about who might be inside. To their surprise, the three girls, linked arm in arm, stepped out from the limo. They waved hello, and the paparazzi instantly spotted them and flashes went off in their faces. They put on matching Gucci glasses as if they were spies, and strutted up to the walk way.

A camera guy was getting a little close to Adrianna and Ariana. Startled, they suddenly noticed something pushing him away. Adrianna said, a little frightened, "Ari, what did we just do?"

Ariana said, shocked, but excited, "I don't know, but wasn't that so cool?"

Then they continued to walk off, until they turned around. They were shocked when they turned around and saw Jacob and Nathan standing right behind them.

Ariana whipped off her sunglasses, clearly agitated. Nathan walked over to her, flashes going off, and Ariana grabbed him, and whispered fiercely, "Why are you here? You know better than this!"

Nathan said, "I'm in love with you. I thought you knew that as well as anyone."

Ariana shook her head, and said, "We can never be together! It just can't happen, okay? You're supposed to be at the boarding school! And so is Jacob! Why are you two here, anyway?"

Nathan said softly, "Jacob loves Anna. And I love you. That's why we came out all this way to see you guys. But if you don't want us here, then we can leave now."

Ariana said, getting softer, "No. I don't want you to leave me again. I just thought that maybe this isn't the right thing for us. After all, you're still with Megan, right? Or what?"

Nathan chuckled, and filled her in, "No, I'm not with Megan anymore, Ari. I broke up with her. I couldn't stand here knowing that I'd be hurting two girls at once. And now I've chosen. I've chosen you. Not Anna. Not Megan. But you."

Ariana said nothing. She simply hugged him, flashes still going off around them.

Meanwhile, Adrianna was in a heated argument with Jacob. Adrianna spat, "What are _you_ doing here? You're not even my boyfriend, I don't even like you! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Jacob smirked, and reminded her, "I wasn't the one who initiated the kiss, you where. And you know you're in love with me, no matter how much you pretend you aren't."

Adrianna snarled, fire going up in her eyes, "I don't think so! I don't like you at all! And I was drunk when I did that, you know it just as much as I do! So stop being such an arrogant jerk and get some brains and _then_ I might like you! Until then, I want nothing to do with you, you selfish pig!"

Jacob feigned hurt, and smirked again, telling her, "Words hurt, you know."

Adrianna was about to slap him when Carson stepped in and grabbed her wrist, reminding Adrianna, "He's not worth your time. After all, why give him the satisfaction? I know just as much as you do that that's exactly what he wants."

Adrianna's arm went limp, and with a sigh of defeat, she said, "I guess you're right, Casey."

Carson smiled, and told her, "And when am I not?"

Adrianna smacked her playfully and said, "Don't get a big head, now, Little Miss C!"

They laughed, and started to walk over to check up on Ariana before bumping into a group of six kids. Adrianna shook her brunette, straightened hair, and looked at the group. There was a young, Filipino girl; a blond with brown eyes, much like Ariana except with brown instead of blue; a green-eyed blond wearing a hat; two amazingly hot jocks, from what Adrianna could tell, one with ocean-like blue eyes and sandy blond hair and a surfer's build, and one with an fro and pretty good looking as well; and a young, curvy, curly-haired brunette with darker skin and a headband in her hair.

Adrianna gasped, and said, "Oh my God, I'm _so_ sorry about that! I didn't mean to bump into you! Little Miss C and I were just going to go check up on our friend and her love drama."

Carson mumbled, "As if you don't have enough to begin with, Anna. Let's just throw in Ari's love triangle as well."

Adrianna discreetly gave her a kick, and Carson jumped. The Filipino girl said, "Oh, it's okay. I'm Gabriella, you must be new here. What's your names?"

Adrianna smiled at Gabriella and said, "Hello, Gabriella, it's nice to see a face that isn't taking pictures of me. I'm Adrianna, and this is my friend's little sister, Carson. I go by Anna, Carson can be called Casey, Little Miss C, Cece, Case, Car, and a variety of other names."

Gabriella nodded, and said, "This is Troy, my boyfriend..."

When Gabriella pointed to the blue-eyed cutie that was Troy, Adrianna smiled, and said, "Nice catch. It's good to know that there's some justice in the world, you two look totally cute together!"

They both blushed, and the darker brunette said, "I'm Taylor, and this is my boyfriend, Chad. It's good to meet you, Anna."

Adrianna said with a wave of her hand, "Please, the pleasure's all mine. It's nice to meet you, Chad, Taylor. And another cute couple! Now it's going to be hard to figure out which one won the Cutest Couple award!"

Taylor and Chad beamed, and the blond girl introduced herself with a flash of her sparkly outfit, something that Adrianna could see Ariana wearing, "I'm Sharpay Evans, and this is my brother, Ryan Evans. He's going out with the head cheerleader, Ella."

When the name of Ella was mentioned, Adrianna's darkly lined eyes widened, and asked, "Do you mean Elaine, who goes by Ella? Because I might know her!"

Sharpay nodded, and said, "She's a busty redhead."

Adrianna gasped, and said, "I _do _know her! I've seen her cheer at the national competition before!"

The gang gasped, and Gabriella said, "Are you positive?"

Adrianna nodded, and said, "Yeah."

* * *

_Ah, drama on the first day of school, a trick only Miss Anna, Miss Ari, and Little Miss C know how to pull off. N is joining the school with them, and Mr. J-Man has went for one reason only: to try and hook-up with Miss Anna again, even though she's so not interested in him anymore. Get over it, J-Man, when Miss Anna says she's not interested, she tend to mean it, and she also tends to enforce the law upon those who try to get her to break her word to them, or even if they've hurt her. And J-Man, you've hurt her big time. After all, Miss Anna didn't look too happy to see you._

_Especially considering the showdown they've gotten into, in which he was save from a bitch slap by Little Miss C herself, so count your lucky stars, J-Man, that she didn't slap you. Everyone knows how hard Miss Anna can slap, especially when she hates someone. Oh, and let's just say, Miss Anna knows someone at East High already, and it just so happens that she's the head cheerleader of East High, the one who Miss Anna knows from cheer camp. Of course she was bound to meet someone she knew, wasn't she? And she's already met the big people on campus._

_The two cute couples of the school (Mr. T and Baby G; C and Miss T), and of course, the drama queen (Miss S) who's in danger of losing her title to the most dramatic girls you'll ever meet, Miss Anna and Miss Ari, who've done a lot worse to guys than she could ever do. Miss Anna, you best watch out, though. Not everything can be fun and games all the time, and you know that it's only a matter of time before you get outed in front of the entire school. Just kidding, darling!_

_And Little Miss C? Let's just say she needs to stop talking when she should stop talking, or else her mouth's get her into a lot of trouble that she just won't be able to handle anymore, am I right, gals? And about Meg, well, she's none too happy about the break-up between her and N. That's right, Miss Ari did it again, she broke one girl's heart, now all that's left to tackle is breaking poor, deluded, love-addled N, who she has eating right out of the palm of her hands. Miss Ari, is this not what you wanted? Or where you hoping for more of a challenge?_

_And will Miss Ari and Miss Anna get back into soccer, cheerleading, dance, and drama again, now that they're starting over again? Rumor has it that they are, and now they're ready for more action then ever before. Get it all here on the one and only source for gossip, my web page, Gossip Girl . com. Of course, it's not entirely smooth sailing for these girls just yet. They're only just being._

* * *

Adrianna, Carson, Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, and Chad were all heading over to see Ariana. However, Adrianna stopped, and yelled, "NATHAN? What are YOU doing here? What happened to _Megan_ back in LA? Or are you after two girls this time?"

And when she looked over, another gasp, and she said, "Jacob. I though I made myself CLEAR with you! I want nothing to do with you! You're just going to break my heart, like all the other girls before me!"

Gabriella, in an attempt to stop the yelling, said with a nervous laugh, "Um, why don't you let them explain why they're here instead of jumping to conclusions?"

Adrianna said quickly, "Jumping to conclusions? I'm not jumping to conclusions! Who says I'm jumping to conclusions?"

Nathan looked at her weirdly, and said, "Um. Yeah. You may want to cut down on the Starbucks caffeine. Might I recommend decaff?"

Ariana slapped him, and said, "You don't say that to my friend! That's so mean!"

Jacob smirked, and said, "Anna. You _are_jumping to conclusions, sweetie. What's so wrong with a visit to, um, Albuquerque with one of my closest buds, right Nate? There's no law against that, now is there?"

Adrianna folded her arms over her chest, and said, "There is when you haven't been friends since you two started fighting over who's treating me better. Even though Nate already broke up with me, but then again, that _was_ when we were dating. And not to mention that fight you had over something as _trivial_ as a job at a stupid university."

Nathan questioned her by saying, "How do you know that we haven't gotten over it? After all, we _did_ stop arguing over you when we broke up. And how do you know that this isn't one thing we needed to stop fighting over? Also, what if there's a reason why we're not in LA. A _good_ reason?"

Adrianna, a small smirk appearing on her face, and she tilted her head to the side, closed her eyes for a second and said, shaking her head a bit as she spoke, "Fine then. Let's hear it. Let's hear your _good_ reason as to why you're not in school right now."

Nathan couldn't say anything more after that. However, he did say, "Well, we better head to class."

Adrianna forcefully grabbed Nathan as he tried to walk off. He yelped, and said, "You _don't_ know your own strength, do you? It really hurts when you do that!"

Adrianna snarled at his pathetic display, "At least _I_ didn't cheat on you with your best friend! Lying, cheating bastard!"

Nathan smirked and said, "Technically, you did. Remember that time when you slept with Jacob?"

Adrianna snarled, "I'm over that. I thought I loved him. I don't."

Ariana touched Adrianna's shoulder, and said, "Look, we don't have time to put up with this. And do you want our personal lives all over Gossip Girl? She'd eat us alive! And you know, I need to talk with you later about this."

Adrianna nodded and said calmly, "Let's go, then."

**Scene Change**

Adrianna, Ariana, Carson, the East High gang, Nathan, and Jacob all had the same first class. Adrianna was surprised that Carson was smarter than she seemed. Gabriella pulled Adrianna aside, and asked her, "What was _that_ about?"

Adrianna waved it off, and said, "It's a long story."

Mrs. Darbus interjected, and said, "Ah! The famous trio, Adrianna Rivera with Ariana and Carson Simpson! And, um, Nathan and Jacob. Will you please come up here and introduce yourself?"

Adrianna, Ariana, and Carson smiled and went up to the front of the class. Carson said, "Hi! I'm the little sister who tags along! And these are my sisters, Adrianna and Ariana! They're the best friends a girl could ask for!"

Carson's speech didn't have any sound of rehearsing to it, even though she's given the same speech over and over again. Carson was used to standing in her friends' shadows. Adrianna smiled and did a wink, and said, "I'm Adrianna Rivera, the brunette of the trio! 'Cause every set of friends needs one brunette for every two blondies! I'm a singer and actress, and have the best almost-sisters ever!"

Ariana laughed, and started off singing, "_Our song is the slammin' screen door; sneaking out late, tappin' on your window; when we're on the phone and you talk real slow; 'cause it's late and your momma don't know; Our song is the way you laugh; the first date, man I didn't kiss her when I should have; and when I got home, 'fore I said "Amen"; askin' God if he could play it again_. Hey, I'm Ariana Simpson, and I'm the bubbly girl of the set! And, yeah, I sing and act as well! It's fun to meet you all! I like cheese."

She always added something random to the end, and it got a chuckle from the class. Nathan smirked and shouted to them, "Hey, Ari, Anna! You forgot to mention how great you are in bed!"

Adrianna's eyes narrowed, and before she could hit him, a flash of light appeared and Nathan was gone. Adrianna gasped and said, "I didn't do anything! I swear! I don't know what just happened!"

Ariana said, a little scared, a little excited, "That was so cool!"

Jacob then backed up, and finally said in a small voice, "Why don't we just start class?"

* * *

_Hello, everyone. It appears there's a good reason why you shouldn't mess with Miss Ari and Miss Anna. It appears that she mad N disappear during the class, poor fellow, no one knows where he is. Baby G doesn't understand it either. Miss Ari and Miss Anna were just introducing themselves to the classroom when N said, well, an inappropriate comment during their introductions. And Miss Anna doesn't know what she did. A flash of light just suddenly appeared and no one knows what happened when N disappeared. Miss Anna, you better learn to control your anger._

_Before I disappear as well! And then who would deliver all your gossip needs like I do? After all, I don't have anyone to hand this job over to. So who would take my place as the rightful Gossip Girl? Please don't make me disappear as well, Miss Anna! Otherwise you won't have anyone to help build up your reputation over there just like you would like it to be, since, after all, some people don't like, but I won't name names. I don't think they would like you to know who they are. After all, what if you make them disappear was well?_

_So, darling. I hope you learn some anger management! Oh, and not to mention that N and J-Man better watch their step. After all, they're not on their turf, nor are they one Miss Anna's and Miss Ari's turf, they're on neutral turf, and anything can ruin their reputation in one shot since no one knows them. And there's no one to defend their poor, pathetic "honor". So, yes, everyone. Be careful what you do and say around this place. It's new territory for me, and I don't know everyone yet. But I'm pretty sure that no one's going to mess with these new people._

* * *

After class, Gabriella asked Adrianna, "What did you _do_ to him? He just vanished! Where is he? Anna, what's going on with you?"

Adrianna sighed, and shifted her notebook from her right hand to her left hand and stopped. She stuck her right foot out, and said, "I don't know what I did. And there's nothing going on with me. Though I think mother might know. She keeps hiding something from me and I'm not sure what it is!"

Ariana said with a slight laughter in her tone, "How coincidental! My mother's hiding something from both me and Little Miss C! What could she be hiding?"

Gabriella sighed, and said, "I don't know, but it seems kind of weird, don't you think?"

Adrianna put her hands on her hips, and said, "I don't know. It's just, nothing really surprises anymore. I've got mother on my speed dial. Hold on."

She pressed her mother's number in, and put it on speakerphone. When her mother answered with a light and airy (_so_ unlike Adrianna), "Hello, Anna. I've got someone here you'd love to meet. Are you busy?"

Adrianna rolled her eyes, and said, "YEAH! And also, what's the deal with whatever it is you hiding from me? I just met someone called Gabriella Montez, and just like Ari, Little Miss C, and me, her mother's hiding something from her. What's the deal?"

A voice, male, from what Gabriella could tell, asked, "What's going on? Do you think she doesn't want to go out with me?"

Her mother's voice became muffled and said, "Shh, could you wait in the other room? Thank you, dear... Anna, when did you meet Gabi?"

Adrianna was taken aback, and so was Gabriella. Only family members only called her that. Ariana asked in a strange voice, "Gabi? Um, Mrs. Rivera? Did you just call Gabriella, a girl we just _met,_ by a nickname?"

Her mother sounded distressed, and said, "Look, you guys don't understand. There's something wrong with, oh, shit. I've gotta go, no, JOE, DON'T GO INTO TH- shit! It's not happening already! I've gotta go..."

Adrianna heard the line click and go dead. She turned and looked at them, looking scared.

* * *

_Honestly, you'd think I'd tell you want happens after this? Please, I need to keep you people alive. So, good luck figuring out what happens next, because I already know. I always know. After all, I am the Gossip Girl._

_Miss Ari, Miss Anna, and Little Miss C apparently should make room for one more in their gang. Baby G's already got the stuff to get in. How does she know her mother? Until next time._

_You know you love me.  
XOXO,  
Gossip Girl_

* * *

**a/n: I swear, I need reviews on this story, or I'll put this one on hiatus as well. I've been overworked, and need time to myself. So, unless you want to say goodbye to finding out how the story ends, and getting another season, review! I've got virtual cookies!**


	4. Episode Three

**A/N: How sad, I can't resist updating this. I'm just as excited to find out what happens next as you are! To be honest, I'm just coming up with this stuff as I go along with it. I don't have a plan! Mostly, I just update whenever I feel like I know how to continue it. And I gave you a special for the last episode! The pilot episode _did_ suck, though. I can see why you wouldn't want to comment on it.**

* * *

**_CASTIN_****_G CALL_**

**We're going to get more readers by asking you if YOU'D like to appear as someone. We're looking for Megan's tip people, people who miss Anna and Ari and hate Megan, and also, random appearances. We're also looking for someone to hook up with the other two Jonas Brothers, Kevin and Nick. Also, if you'd like, there's also a call for the girl that Jacob cheats on Anna with (the second time he's cheated on her). If you'd like to play _anyone_in this little show, similar to Gossip Girl, please fill out the audition form. Thank you! We also have the list of people who are playing the people that have shown up so far in the story after the audition form.**

Audition Form:

FULL Name: (you can make up a last name)  
Nickname used by Gossip Girl: (this nickname is what everyone uses when they talk to you or talk about your character, so chose wisely!)  
Age: (must be AT LEAST thirteen, unless a role you'd like is a younger sibling)  
Star Sign:  
Role: (I will chose the role I think will fit you best, but I have trouble coming up with roles for some auditions)  
Height:  
Weight:  
Portrayl: (this is if you're too lazy to give a description of your looks)  
Looks/Clothing Style:  
Personality: (please, no sugary sweet personalities, if you're so sickeningly sweet and can't bring drama, you won't get a part, or rather, you'll just be a cameo)  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
What are they known for: (Gossip Girl has a reason she mentions people, why does she mention you?)  
WHY should I cast you:  
Anything else?:

* * *

**_The Cast So Far:_**

**Bleu, Corbin - Chad Danforth  
Coleman, Monique - Taylor McKessie  
Efron, Zachary David Alexander - Troy Bolton  
Fox, Megan - Megan Sanders  
Grabeel, Lucas - Ryan Evans  
****Hudgens, Vanessa Anne - Gabriella Montez  
Jonas, Joesph Adam - himself  
Jonas, Nicholas Jerry - himself  
Jonas, Paul Kevin - himself  
Lil' Mama - Jennifer Conwell  
Lively, Blake - Ariana Simpson  
Lohan, Lindsay - Lindsay Reed  
Longoria, Eva - Ms. Rivera  
Meester, Leighton - Adrianna Rivera  
Paxton, Sarah - Jessica Cheryl  
Rihanna - Justice Conwell  
Rihanna - Paige Conwell  
Rihanna - Serena Conwell  
Sherrill, Anastasia - herself  
Sherrill, Elisha (not really, we kid around about that) - Elisha Paxton  
Tisdale, Ashley Michelle - Sharpay Evans  
Winstick, Ed - Jacob**

* * *

_This is a look inside the Elite's life. Find out the gossip about the Elite moving to New Mexico, and the ones who stay behind in LA. This is all true._

How does she get her gossip?  
_Who is Gossip Girl?_

_And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell.  
You know you love me.  
XOXO,  
__Gossip Girl_

* * *

_We all know what happened last time in this very blog. Miss Anna met up with a gang of friends who've survived everything, from Miss S trying to steal Baby G's boyfriend, to Baby G and Mr. T trying out for the musical, to hard work, to Mr. C taking them all the way to the championship with the help of their teammates and his captain, Mr. T. Not to mention all the hook-ups in this gang. I think they might just beat out this elite five group in days, so watch your back around these people, Miss Anna. You've been known to let people in real easily._

_Not to mention, Joe? Who's Joe? Why is he at Miss Anna's house with Ms. Rivera, who's remarrying someone else in only five days? And E? Who is this mysterious girl that Miss Anna claims to of met at cheer camp? I don't recall her meeting anyone special at cheer camp, except for that red-head, who appeared to be naturally that way. Yet her at this school? A little Grease like, don't you think?_

_A total cliche. I'm done with cliches and now, this is, the report on the Elite Five and their newest addition, Baby G. How on Earth does Ms. Anna's Mom know Baby G, and why would she want them to skive classes? Normally Ms. Anna's Mom's against this. Time will tell, my friends, time will tell all._

* * *

Adrianna pulled the limo up in front of a huge house, it was a townhouse, in fact. She burst out from the door, and ordered everyone out. She sighed, more cameras flashed in front of her, and she noticed something. Kevin's car. As in, Kevin Jonas's car. Is it possible that Kevin Jonas is here with Joe Jonas? Wait, then where would Nick be? Adrianna and the group was pulled, and the security said to Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Ryan, Martha, Jacob, and Nathan, "Sorry, you guys have to wait here."

Gabriella said, "No, they have to come. I insist."

The security guard looked at her, and said, "Fine, if Ms. Montez says it's alright, then I guess it's alright."

Gabriella was taken aback, already she had power at this place. They where letting them in, and Adrianna kept her poker face on. She didn't want to see anything wrong with this place.

**Scene Change**

Ms. Rivera said, a little more airy then usually, "ANNA, sweetie, before you pass judgement, let me tell you this was the _only_ way we could protect you, sweetie."

Adrianna, a little off-guard, said, out of her British accent and into a Southern twang, "What'cha talkin' 'bout, 'Sweetie'?"

Ms. Rivera simply smiled, and Adrianna knew it was bad. She went on, and said, "Well, you, well, _more_then just a normal British teen, sweetie. Your, well, a witch, or should I say, guardian, of the shadows. Gabriella's the protector of nature, and Carson's been granted powers of water from me. You know how there was no mother with Ari? Well, um, your mother is actually, well, dead."

Ariana said, "Tell us something we don't know."

The strange male voice said, "Um, would that be I'm here?"

Adrianna shrieked, "JOE! What the _hell_ are you doing here? And where's Nick and Kevin?"

Gabriella said, "Ahem! Can we get back to the story?"

Ms. Rivera gave Gabriella a thankful smile, and continued, "Now that you girls know that you've actually been raised by your aunts and uncle, who wants pudding?"

Adrianna glared, and Ms. Rivera said, "Sorry. Oh, and that reminds me, come over here to the closet. There's something I need to show you."

She opened the closet door to a place that looked straight out of a storybook. Ms. Rivera said, "Welcome home, Princesses of Tyrosine."

Adrianna smiled, and said, "I remember this place. I thought it was all a dream, it was so perfect."

_Flashback_

_A young princess walked around the castle, and sighed. A British accent shined through in the young girl as she said, "This place is perfect. It's like a wonderful dream!"_

_Ariana, or should I say, Princess Paige, came up to her sister, and said, "I would've never guessed we were really sisters. But in this magical place, I feel so alive. J, doesn't it feel good to be where you belong."_

_Jennifer jumped in on the conversation, and said, "Seventeen secret corridors! Seventeen! And thirty-seven rooms, six libraries, twenty-four kitchens, seventy dining rooms, three ballrooms, and a basement and attic! This place is amazing! Fifteen towers, FIFTEEN towers!"_

_Justice laughed, and said, "Princess Jen, calm down, you're going to give yourself a heart attack. I wonder who the fourth sister they're talking about it. I thought it was just me and you as the twins, Princess P. But there's apparently a triplet. Who could it be?"_

_Paige laughed, and said, "I don't know, but whoever she is, she better be fabulous!"_

_They all laughed._

Ariana sighed and said, "Good times, good times. I guess that makes you the fourth sister, G. What do you say?"

Gabriella's eyes widened, and said, "What do I say? What do I say? I say I think you people are NUTS. There's no way I'm a princess. Sharpay's probably the girl you're looking for, NOT me."

Ariana laughed, and said, "_This_ girl doesn't believe us? Then again, we are known liars, but we're _nwat _lying about THIS."

Gabriella said, "You're kidding me, right? There's no way I'm a guardian, let alone a guardian of another world."

Ariana sighed, and said in a dramatic way, "Believe it, and you're our sister."

Gabriella laughed, and said, "I'm sorry, I must've misheard you. There's no way I'm a princess. I'm not even royal material, I don't like to wear makeup, I don't even like to wear heels!"

Adrianna threw her hands up in the air in obvious reluctance, and said dramatically, "You have _gwat_ to be kidding me. You know, she's really dunce for a smart person. I mean, most girls would be excited. This would've been their chance to be in our clique without any effort."

Gabriella said, obviously freaked, "I'm sorry, you'll have to find someone else to be your princess, because it's certainly not me."

And with that, Gabriella left. Adrianna sighed, and said, "There has to be a wa-aaaaaaaay!"

Something just grabbed Adrianna and she disappeared into a swirling shadow. Kevin leaped about a foot, Nick just stood there frozen in fear, Joe was freaking out, and the gang was stunned speechless. The only two people who did anything was Ariana and Carson, who screamed, "Anna! Where are you going?"

Adrianna said from wherever she was, "You know, this place is actually a lot father away then you'd think. Hey, let me go, what are you do-..."

Carson said, "We have to convince Gabriella that she's needed. Before Anna gets seriously hurt."

Ariana asked, sarcastically, "This would be new _how_ again?"

Carson rolled her eyes, and said, "Come on!"

* * *

_Ah, yes, Miss Anna about to enter her doom againfor the seventh hundredth time in her life. You know, most people just go out to a party for excitement, Miss Anna. No, you, you have to be a ruler of a place that's straight out of a storybook. And Baby G, tisk, tisk. How can you not believe your own sisters? Your flesh and blood? After all, it would make sense. How else could she be so smart?_

_J-Man, I guess it's over. Miss Anna's got a hot Jo Bro all over her sexy ass, no wonder Miss Anna was quick to dump him! I mean, who wouldn't, besides a complete and total idiot? If you could have a Jonas Brother, or some playa, which would you pick? If you pick the playa answer, you've got problems. Seriously, go see a psychiatrist and see why you don't love the Jonas Brothers._

_Well, let's continue this charming twisted drama scene with our heroines. After all, they might just end up saving the entire universal balance._

* * *

Carson was the first to get to Gabriella, and said, "Gabriella! Anna's in danger and we need _your_ help to save her! You're the only one who can help us with this!"

Gabriella snorted, and said, "As if. I'm _so_ not royal material, and it's not even funny. It's sickening."

Ariana laughed, and said, "Girl, do you really think _I, _a total slut and Barbie's counterpart, believed at first that the nicest girl ever, Anna, is my sister? And now a braniac like you who has never been an It Girl was my sister? I'm totally confused about it myself. But, Aunt Peyton thinks you are. So it must be true. And obviously Uncle Lucas thinks so too."

Gabriella sighed, and said, "Well, not really. Wait, Aunt Peyton? Mom's always going on about her sister, Peyton. I guess that _has_ to mean something, since, after all, she said they had different last names. And that I had an uncle named Lucas. Would his last name happen to be Lucas Simpson?"

Ariana snorted and said, "Duh, 'cause my dad turned out to be my uncle. Ever since, I've felt weird calling him 'dad'. Turns out, 'dad' left us for some nineteen year old, but he still comes around to see Anna. He was the closest to her."

Gabriella smiled, and replied, "Well, then, what are we waiting for? We've got a sister to save!"

Carson said with a laugh, "Now _that's_ royal material right there! Come on, I know how to get there through the pond!"

Gabriella said, "Wait up, Casey. Why not take a different route? Such as one that doesn't involve us getting _wet_?"

Ariana said, "Hold on."

She opened a swirling light vortex and said, "Jump in, it'll be over before you know it! I have to be the last one to go in, though, since someone has to hold the door open!"

Gabriella sighed, and went through it, then Carson. Ariana followed, closing the vortex behind her.

**Scene Change**

Gabriella noticed they weren't in the castle she had seen. And then when she looked at herself, she noticed something else. She had darker skin, long, wavy, blond hair, whereas Ariana's hair was in a black bob. Ariana said, "Well, I guess I should tell you, you aren't Gabriella anymore. And I'm not Ariana Simpson. Hi, I'm Paige Conwell, this is Jennifer Conwell, and you must be Serena Conwell, our triplet."

Serena had her jaw drop, and said, "Okay, this is new to me. But I'll get used to it."

Ariana smirked, and said, "It's okay. I know, it is a bit of a shock, isn't it? By the way, we weren't supposed to go to the castle. This is the shadow realm, the only time a light witch can enter is in the case of extreme emergency. Which this is. J's the most important person in these lands. There are shadows that would hate her to go evil. She's so kind, and already she knows how to use most of her powers."

Serena looked at her, and asked, "What do you mean by 'most of her powers'? Are there more powers that she doesn't know about?"

Jennifer spoke up for the first time, and said, "Well, yes. J's powers are what we call unknown, she's the most powerful witch to ever be born in this world. No one's achieved as much as her. She can shape shift, control elements not belonging to her, control others' minds, convince anyone to do what she wants, and other things we don't even know of yet."

Serena looked at Jennifer, and said, "Well, that must mean we have to stop someone from trying to keep her from using those powers for good, right? After all, if those powers fell into the wrong hands, that could mean just about anything can happen. Convincing people into things would make them automatically do whatever she wanted, and controlling the minds if they're too smart would be worse."

Jennifer nodded, and said, "Wait, did you feel that?"

Paige said, a little faintly, "I feel faint, dizzy, weak..."

Next thing you knew, Paige collapsed in the shadows. Obviously there was a reason that a witch of light could never entire the shadows. They overpowered her, rendering her abilities useless.

* * *

_Now, I'm sure we've all got skeletons in our closets. But who knew that Miss Ari, Miss Anna, and Little Miss C's secrets where so juicy? I mean, honestly, who doesn't think that about them? Well, apparently, they're heiresses to a throne in a magical throne. Of course, I might've known this beforehand, but I wanted to know who the third and final heiress was._

_And it just so happened to be Baby G. Tsk, tsk, Baby G, doubting yourself about being a princess. I don't think that Miss Ari and Miss Anna are princess material either, since, well, they're mean girls. Seriously. Who calls those people mean girls anymore? I'd say they're more like, well, complete and total bitches, of course. Who doesn't agree with that? Those little boyfriend stealers have been causing a lot of drama back in LA, Baby G, so keep your guard up around your own flesh and blood. They might just betray you._

_After all, they've betrayed their own friends. True friends stab you in the front, though. Or should I say, carry a knife to stab those mother fuckers who stabbed you in the first place. Miss Anna and Miss Ari have no clue what it's like to be normal for once. Possibly because they've always gotten whatever they've wanted, when they've wanted it without any wait at all because they're the queens of the school like that. No one cares if they do something wrong. If they shot you in the face, you'd be apologizing for being in the way of their bullet, and they won't ever stand in the way of your bullet again, showing they've got power, all right._

_You better watch out, and you better be good, Little Miss C. Playing the game of popularity here won't work, since you're still nothing but a lowly freshman there. And let's just say that Meg isn't happy with N for skipping town to be with her ex-best friend, Miss Ari, since, well, she did sleep with her boyfriend. And also Miss Ari and Miss Anna, you better watch out if you ever come back home._

_Meg's trying to reclaim her throne, with her BFF and true friend, Ms. Virgo (aka, Jessica Cheryl), and also by putting back on the top, ex-Lister Linds (Lindsay Reed, for those who don't know this legend). Yes, Meg's winning over other people's hearts. But how long until she only cares about the three G's: (her) Girls, Guys, and Gossip Girl? We'll find out._

* * *

Back in LA, Megan was peeved. She couldn't believe it's been taking Gossip Girl forever to write about her, and now, all of a sudden, she does write about her trying to claim back the throne? Jessica said to her as they read the blog, "At least she mentioned you. That's enough, right?"

Lindsay was pissed, she said, "_Ex_-Lister? I'm so sure. The only reason I became an ex-Lister is because of that bitch, Adrianna, and her loyal friend, Ariana. Ariana played second fiddle to Adrianna the whole time!"

Kaitlyn Simone was even more ticked, saying, "She never even mentioned me! Ugh, this sucks. Majorly!"

Megan was so tied up in what was being read off in Gossip Girl's blog that she ran into Elisha Jones, one of Adrianna's henchman when she was here. Megan said, "Um, _bitch_, watch where you're going! Don't you know who I even _am_?"

Elisha smiled, and said sweetly, "Yes, you're Megan, aka, the bitch that Adrianna said wasn't going to ever take her crown from her. But everything changes once Anna's gone, right? Or does it?"

Megan smirked, and said, "What about Anastasia? What happened to her?"

Elisha smiled even bigger, and said, "Oh, Ms. Leo? She's gone on a solo tour, and won't be back for another six months. Hope you enjoy hearing about people other than you once in a while. Because you're going to hear a lot about them."

* * *

_Well, darlings. Don't strain yourself. Even with that drama that happened between Ms. Leo's BFF, Ms. E!, and newly reinstated Queen B Meg, you're still nothing, Meg. After all, once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change. And watch out, Ms. Leo. She won't give up until your career is derailed and your nothing more than homeless._

_And while I really hate to leave you hanging, I must. I bid adieu and hope you read next time._

_You know you love me.  
XOXO,  
Gossip Girl_

* * *

**A/N: Was that intense or what? Review, and you'll get cookies! You may also get a covenant spot in the drama! Have fun.**


End file.
